Usikan Kesalahpahaman
by Shireishou
Summary: Base On : Meitantei Conan Central Character : Makoto Kyogoku. Awan gelap menggantung suram. Aku terhenyak kesal dalam balutan rasa penasaran dan juga api cemburu. “Siapa sih laki-laki itu!” Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kalut.


**USIKAN KESALAHPAHAMAN**

**Base On **: Meitantei Conan

**Central Character :** Makoto Kyogoku

**By :** Kaze no Kimochi

_**Dr komputer yg baru saja bisa nyala kembali, 3 Juni 2004**_

Awan gelap menggantung suram. Aku terhenyak kesal dalam balutan rasa penasaran dan juga api cemburu. "Siapa sih laki-laki itu?!" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kalut.

Aku harus mengetahuinya. Apakah benar bahwa laki-laki itu pantas mendampinginya. Aku harus mengujinya terlebih dahulu. Paling tidak, ia harus berhadapan denganku sebelum merebut Sonoko dari sisiku. Aku mondar mandir tak karuan di hall tengah dojo karate tempatku berlatih. Puluhan ribu mil dari tempat kelahiranku di Jepang.

"Makoto _Senpai_..."

"APA?!" Bentakku kesal. Ups... aku jadi terbawa emosi. Terlihat jelas kalau adik seperguruanku itu ketakutan. Aku acuh.

"Besok akan ada pertandingan persahabatan. Apa _senpai_ mau ikut?"

"GAK!" Tegas dan singkat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tampak masih sangat dongkol.

"Ke-kenapa?" Adik seperguruanku makin terlihat mengkerut karena takut. Wecs...

"Aku mau kembali ke Jepang besok!" Aku menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin lihat wajah laki-laki yang telah membuat Sonoko begitu memperhatikannya. Awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti!" Tanpa sadar aku menatap nanar ke depan. Tanganku mengepal kuat.

Dingin yang terus mendesak tak mematahkan langkahku tuk menyibak badai salju yang menggigit. Beberapa jam lalu aku mendapati fakta bahwa Sonoko sudah pergi bersama sahabatnya, Ran, ke vila _Sweet_ untuk membuat coklat. Huh... Akupun bertekad menyusulnya. Meski harus dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan berbalutkan matel yang tebal... Dan meski kini, hari sudah menjelang malam.

Masih kuingat dengan baik perjumpaan pertamaku dengan Sonoko, gadis berambut coklat yang menurutku sangat-sangat catik itu. Aku terkesan pada pandangan pertama kala melihat sosok gadis ceria yang mati-matian memberi semangat pada Ran saat pertandingan karate. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa lucu dan imutnya wajah Sonoko yang begitu semangat waktu itu.

Harusnya aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Namun takdir mempertemukan kami kembali. Betapa degup jantungku tak terkendali kala mengetahui gadis pujaanku menginap di vila keluargaku musim panas ini. Kala itu aku tak memiliki keberanian kecuali memandangnya dari jauh. Ia toh tak mengenalku. Bahkan aku yakin sekali kalau ia tak sadar dirinya kuperhatikan. Aku berlagak acuh di depannya.

Yang kurasakan hanyalah ingin melindungi gadis yang terkesan rapuh itu dengan segenap jiwaku. Ah... ia memang terlihat sebagai seorang wanita agresif yang berpakaian terbuka dimanapun ia suka. Tapi dimataku, ia seorang gadis yang sedang mencari jati dirinya. Berusaha mencari sosok yang sanggup melindunginya. Akukah itu? Blush... wajahku memanas. Ah... terlalu besar kepala kukira. Kurasa, ia tak mungkin menganggapku sejauh itu. Yah.. meski sejak aku menyelamatkan nyawanya dari laki-laki brengsek yang hanya ingin mengorek isi perutnya, ia sudah sering bercerita banyak hal padaku. Sigh... aku menghela nafas perih. Ya... banyak hal, termasuk menceritakan 'taktik cintanya' padaku. Mug, Sweater rajutan, dan sekarang coklat! Sedangkan aku hanya mendapat vas bunga darinya. NGACO! Aku membentak diriku sendiri. Sudah mending dikasih, masih minta lebih! Gak tau malu kamu! Suara hatiku yang lain menjerit. Aku mendesah pendek.

Kekhawatiran yang sangat. Apa pria itu benar-benar tulus menyayangi Sonoko dengan sepenuh hatinya? Ataukah kisah pahit musim panas lalu akan terulang kembali? Aku mengerang pelan. Sial...

Langit seolah mengerti kekhawatiranku. Ia turut khawatir dalam keperihan salju yang mengucur deras memutihkan segala yang ada di hadapanku. Tapi entah langit memang khawatir padaku atau memang ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku dengan mengaburkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku tak perduli. Gelap dan senyap. Semua cahaya yang biasa menyinari malam lenyap dalam kepekatan dan hening yang menusuk. Aku berjalan menembus kelam. Mencari cahaya yang akan menunjukkan jalan padaku dimana vila _Sweet_ berada.

Terengah-engah akhirnya kutemukan juga tempat yang kucari. Vila cukup besar di tegah hamparan salju dingin. Aku tersenyum lega. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui siapa pria itu.

DOR! Terdengar suara letupan senapan memecahkan kesunyian yang sedari tadi setia menyelimuti malam dan keping-keping salju. Aku terperangah. Sonoko... apakah ia sekarang baik-baik saja? Setengah berlari aku mendekati vila itu. Tetap menjaga langkah agar tak banyak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Hening. Tiada ada lagi letupan moncong panas itu. Semua kembali membisu seolah lumat ditelan kelam yang kian beku. Sementara keping-keping salju tetap jatuh. Melambat, dan akhirnya jatuh satu-satu memeluk bebatuan dengan segenap kelembutan yang ia miliki.

Aku bergerak mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telingaku waspada.

"Ayo... tusuk temanmu dengan pisau yang ada di belakang!" Suara pria terdengar sangar.

Aku terperanjat kaget. Aku tak menduga akan berhadapan dengan situasi yang berbahaya! Akupun memutuskan harus mengambil langkah tepat untuk membantu semua orang yang ada di dalam, berapapun jumlahnya. Yang pasti Sonoko ada di sana. Aku sempat mendengar suaranya menolak menusuk temannya yang mungkin saja Ran.

Kuketuk pintu beberapa kali. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki menuju pintu. Aku bersembunyi di tepi pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku langsung menarik pria itu keluar sembari mendorong pintu agar tertutup dan dengan cepat kulayangkan tinju kananku di wajahnya, sekaligus menggunakan daya dorongnya untuk mendobrak pintu hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

BRUAK! Angin dingin berhembus masuk. Kutarik syal yang menutupi separuh wajahku. Tampak seorang pria menodongkan senapan ke arahku. Di balik kaca mata salju yang kukenakan, aku melihat sosok Sonoko yang tengah ketakutan. Ia pasti tak mengenaliku di balik kerah jaket tebal yang nyaris menutupi hidungku. Aku beralih menatap sang penodong.

"Ja... jangan mendekat..." Sonoko berkata panik.

"Tenang saja, kita bisa dengan mudah menghindari peluru asal kita berkonsentrasi pada arah moncong senapan dan gerakan jari pelatuk."

Benar saja, jari telunjuk pria itu bergerak dan senapan itu langsung memuntahkan timah panas yang menghujam deras ke arahku. Namun aku lebih cepat menghindar sehingga peluru itu hanya mengenai tepi kaca mataku dan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. "Tuh... kan... Apa kubilang?!" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ran dengan sigap membaca situasi. Ia maju menyerang. Saat perhatian pria itu teralih pada Ran yang tiba-tiba meyerang, akupun maju menyerangnya dengan tendangan berputar. DUAK! Tendanganku dan tendangan Ran mendarat telak di wajahnya. Iapun langsung roboh tak sadarkan diri.

"Makoto? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sonoko memandangku terkejut.

"Nah..." Aku berkata sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Mana pria yang beruntung itu?" Aku ganti menatap Sonoko dengan pandangan lurus dan dingin.

Ia terkesan kebingungan. Aku makin kesal, "Jangan pura-pura! Aku punya bukti tentang mug keramik dan sweater rajutan. Dan sekarang malah coklat!"

Sonoko hanya diam mematung menatapku.

"Makanya kamu..." Sonoko menyahut dengan wajah memerah. "Nih..." Ia mengangsurkan coklat buatannya untukku. Coklat yang sangat indah berbentuk hati dan bertuliskan namaku. Coklat putih menghiasi sudutnya membentuk plaster luka.

"Sweater memang tidak jadi, tapi kan mug nya dikirim padamu!" Ran membantu menjelaskan.

Aku terperangah tak percaya. Ah... apakah mungkin otakku sudah mulai konslet akibat terlalu banyak diterpa angin beku. "Tapi... lho... itu bukan vas bunga ya?" Aku salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin... jadi pria yang diperhatikanya selama ini... Wajahku memanas. Pasti warnanya akan semerah kepiting rebus. MALUUUUUUUUU!

Akupun berbalik. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!" Sudah tak sanggup aku menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Eh..." Suara Sonoko terdengar panik, "Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, terimalah!" Namun dengan malu-malu ia menyodorkan coklatnya lagi.

"Te-terima kasih." Aku menunduk. "Anu... Sonoko... bajumu yang berpola macan itu bagus juga..." ADUUUUUUUH! Percakapan apa itu? Hati kecilku berteriak histeris! Gak ada topik yang bagusan ya? Apa kek, bilang kamu cantik atau apa! Walaaah... suara hatiku berguman kesal. Aku acuh. Hehehe... yang penting aku tahu, bahwa ia memperhatikanku. Itu saja!

Angin masih mendesau dan malam terus meninggi bersama langit yang tetap merintih dengan keping-keping salju yang menetes satu-satu. Namun yang kurasa hanya kehangatan...

**END**

Untuk Crist yang udah mau bantu membetulkan komputerku, dan _Imoutou_ yang dah ngebeliin semua Conan yang ada Makotonya untuk_ Ne-chan_, meski vol 22 nya langsung keriting kena banjir. TQ!

Kamar Kos-2004


End file.
